FIG. 9 is a cross-sectional view of conventional chip resistor 500. Chip resistor 500 includes insulating substrate 1, a pair of upper-surface electrodes 2 made of Cu provided on both end portions of insulating substrate 1, a resistive element 3 made of CuNi provided between the pair of upper-surface electrodes 2, a pair of uppermost surface electrodes 4 made of Cu provided on upper surfaces of the pair of upper-surface electrodes 2 and covering a part of resistive element 3, protective layer 5, a pair of side surface electrodes 6 provided on both side surfaces of insulating substrate 1, and a pair of plating layers 7 covering the pair of side surface electrodes 6. Protective layer 5 covers portions of the pair of uppermost-surface electrodes 4 connected with resistive element 3, the pair of upper-surface electrodes 2, and resistive element 3. The pair of plating layers 7 contact protective layer 5.
A conventional chip resistor similar to chip resistor 500 is disclosed in, e.g. PTL 1.